Gangs
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: This is a AU where Grimmjow is the leader of a gang Pantera and Ichigo is street fighter who is a hole lot stronger than he looks. So what happens when these to fighters fall in love and Grimmjow gets into something he shouldn't have? boy x boy, Lemons!
1. First Encounter

_**Ichigo's point of view:**_

"Oi Ichigo **get** up now!" I heard my Albino cousin yell from the other side of my bedroom door, that I just happened to be about to open. "I** am** up, now shut your mouth before I shut it for you." I stated as I opened my bedroom door to glare into my Albino cousin's golden Irises, So that for once he would hopefully see how pissed I was but like always he just barked out a laugh and through his arm over my shoulder. "Hey now come on Ichi, Ya know I just want to make sure ya are up in time fer' school." My Albino cousin Aka Ogichi said in mock sincerity and barked out another laugh as a pushed his arm off my shoulder. Normally I would have given him an upper cut to the chin but I was way too tired to get into a fight with Ogichi, which would defiantly happen if I punched him. I had stayed up **way** to late last night; like five in the morning at a club with my friends; minus one annoying midget, so I really **did not** have the energy for a fight right in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Grimmjow's point of view:**_

"_Damn that fucking Aizen, I can't believe he wrote a fucking article on how Pantera beat the shit out of first years that needed to be taught a lesson. And now __**my **__gang Pantera's gonna get crap from everyone at school….Shit, Aizen the head of the school news paper is gonna get it where it hurts someday I swear!" _I thought angrily as I walked in silence with Il Fort, D-Roy and Edrad; my three close friends and fellow gang members to school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to school the first thing we saw was Nnoitra and his _"gang"_ of people, that shouldn't even be able to be within twenty yards of each other, were sitting on the front steps blocking the way into the school. As we approached the steps Nnoitra; a tall, lanky guy with a shit ass grin and an eye patch over his left eye, turned towards us and everyone else in the group accept a short, skinny, black haired guy with glasses did the same. "Hin, well would ya lookie here if it isn't the looser gang of the school, Pantera." Nnoitra said with a smirk on his face.

I was not in the mood this, so for once I just pushed passed him causing him to flip over the railing behind him and land flat on his ass. _"Serves that jackass right" _I thought ignoring his yelling and continued into the school, Il Fort, D-Roy and Edrad following me with grins on their faces. "Grimmjow, is something pissing you off? Or is it just the Article Aizen published in the school paper?" Il Fort questioned calmly while flipping his hair. "No, Shit, I'm pissed about the article" I growled angrily back at Il Fort, who just nodded an apology and continued walking.

Il Fort, D-Roy, Edrad and I have been friends since I saved their asses when they got into a fight with a group of thugs. Now they all would give their lives for me. They know me pretty well but Il Fort knows me the best which is surprising because I never fucking talk to the guy on an overly personal level.

"Coming through, move move move!" some kid yelled as he bolted down the hall straight at me and before I could move the kid fucking jumped me. How the hell did he manage that? I'm fucking six foot four and he just fucking free jumped me. "I said move dude" the kid said as he landed six feet behind me, which means he didn't only jump me, but he also jumped Il Fort, D-Roy and Edrad. _'Damn this kid can jump' _I thought and took in the _"kids"_ appearance. He was eight inches shorter than me, making him five foot nine. He was lean and had a more feminine looking figure and the _"kids" _hair was….fucking orange, like **orange!** His eyes were a chocolate brown, and they were glaring at me. "Hin….why should I if you can just jump seven feet in the air and seven feet from your starting point without anything" I said with a grin, showing almost all of my teeth. "You fucking jacka-" The _"kid"_ started to say before a very angry female voice yelled "Ichigo get back here, I told you to meet me last night and you never showed!" cutting him off and a black haired midget girl came running down the hall. "I said I forgot, now leave me alone, ya freakin' midget!" The orange haired _"kid";_ who's name I guess was Ichigo because that's what the midget girl had called him; yelled back at the angry midget. Said midget seemed to freeze when she looked at Il Fort, D-Roy and Edrad who Ichigo had been talking to; well that's what it probably looked like to her but he had been talking to me not them. When her stare landed on me a worried expiration came across her face, then the ball rang signaling class was starting soon, and started the midget out of her frozen state.

I was never one to be late for class; that's probably the only thing other than my amazing grades that the teachers liked about me. I actually wanted to keep **that** reputation, so I decided to leave Ichigo and the midget and head to my first class English.

When I got into class I walked to my desk and plopped down in my chair, waiting for class to start. About five minutes after class started, the door flow open to reveal the very angry Orange haired _"kid" _from the hall.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys I know that I have many other stories that I still need to update but I just had to write this one**_, I update some of me other stories when the ideas for them start flowing again ok…… PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEEDED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OK!


	2. Albino street fighter's warning and Pant

**Albino Street fighter's warning and Pantera's leader **

_**Ichigo's point of view**_

'_Curse that damn midget, Now I'm going to be late for my first class after I got out of the hospital for that concussion, I have no idea why I was kept there so long it wasn't that bad of a concussion and they made me stay for a fucking week.' _ I thought as I bolted down the hall for the second time today accept this time it was to get to class not to get _away_ from Rukia, my black haired midget friend, who was upset because I skipped out on going shopping with her to go out with my guy friends. What would you choose shopping or going out with your guy friends if you were a guy? Go out with the guys.

When I finally got to my classes door I quickly pulled it open and the first thing that caught my attention was the bright teal hair of the guy I had literally jumped in the hall before the bell had rung. "Great of you to join us Ichigo" My English teacher Yoruichi said with that stupid grin of hers. "Now if you could just take your seat, we could re-start our lesson" She said pointing to my desk that had apparently been moved while I was away. It was now two seats back from where it was before and the happened to leave it right in front of the Teal haired guy from the hall.

"Yes, Yoruichi-san" I said with a small fake smile and went to my seat.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

'_Hun I don't remember seeing this "Kid" in this class before" _ I thought and then started paying attention to what Yoruichi was saying, and started to take down the notes that were on the board already. But after about five minutes my thoughts drifted to how that "kid" the one sitting behind my now, had managed to jump me, Il Fort, D-Roy and Edrad in the hall before class and how hot he had looked when he glared at me earlier…. What, damn it why the hell was I think that shit about some guy I just met, I fucking straight damn it.

After I gave up on figuring out my inner dilemma I felt a light tap of my shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry bout' jumping over ya earlier, I was trying to get the hell away from that crazy midget…..Oh I'm Ichigo by the way." _'Is this kid really apologizing bout' jumping me? He doesn't seem like the kind of person to apologizes……..whatever'_

"Whatever, the names Grimmjow" I replied and turned back around to pay attention to Yoruichi's lesson again, earning an annoyed grunt from the Orange haired Ichigo behind me. _'Hin, what did he think I was going to say "It's ok, forget about it" Tch, ya right I would say something like that to anyone'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day past without anything interesting happening until, Il Fort, D-Roy, Edrad and I walked out of the school and heard the sounds of a fight coming from the right side of the school. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" Was all the warning Il Fort and the rest of my small gang out before I jogged off to see who it was, that was fighting but what I saw I would not in one hundred years would be possible for anyone other than Me, Ogichi, Nnoitra and Shinji, until I turned the corner on the right side of the school. There were twenty guys trying and yes I mean trying to beat the shit out of one guy and you know what the best part is that **one guy** just so happened to be Ichigo the five foot nine, skinny who looked like he didn't have a lot of physical strength was beat the shit out of all twenty of the guys trying to do the same to him. _'Shit Ichigo's got a lot more strength than anyone even me would of guessed he had' _ I thought but then decided to step in anyway cuz' I was bored. So I quickly moved and punch one of the guys in the back of the head knocking him out cold. "Shit, Pantera's leader!" I heard one guy yell and every one froze, well accept for Ichigo that is, he stayed on guard. "Fuck this; we're fucking screwed if we get in a fight with him!" Another guy yelled and all the** conscious **guys ran like the fucking pussies they are. "He-"

"You in a gang or something Ichi?" I asked cutting him off. I saw him lower his guard but he seemed fucking pissed about something and of some reason I didn't think it was the fact that a bunch of guys just tried to beat the shit out of him.

"No I'm not and don't call my Ichi" Ichigo replied harshly. "I'm a street fighter, I fight on my own" he continued with a deep scowl on his face. "And you're the leader of that **famous** gang Pantera, hun?"

I didn't like the tone he put on Famous but I let it slide this time. "Ya, what of it" I replied getting a little annoyed with the way Ichigo was looking at me. He seemed to be checking me out but I most have been getting the wrong Idea……but Then again I'm never wrong about **that** kind of thing"

"Nothing, and would you stop staring at my crotch." What had I been…..On fuck I was to shit I hadn't even noticed.

"I ain't looking at your crotch jackass and look who's talking you're the one looking my up and down repeatedly, so shut your trap." I replied angrily and again for once in my life I felt my cheeks heat up. _'Just tell me he didn't-' _

"Ha, you're blushing!" Ichigo laughed out but I still didn't miss the red on his face. _'Well if we both want each other way not see if it's a little more than appearances that we like' _I thought and damn was that a really **really** abnormal thing for me to do.

"So are you Berry" I stated with my lips almost at his, causing Ichigo to stop moving and laughing all together.

"Wha-" Ichigo tried to say before I captured his lips in mine. At first he froze but then he started to moan into our kiss when I moved my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance but just as he opened his mouth something or more like someone ripped me off of him.

"What the he-" I cut myself off when I realized who exactly it was that had ripped me away from my Ichigo; yes **my** Ichigo, it was Ogichi, the tough ass albino street fighter at the school who by the way was the only one who could kick my ass in a fight.

"Get the hell away from Ichigo, Grimm or I'll rip your fucking head off" Ogichi ordered each word lanced with venom.

"What is he **your** boyfriend or something?" I asked not planning on backing down to Ogichi this time.

"No I'm his cousin, now get the hell away from Ichi-"

"Ogichi leave it, I don't need you standing up for me so don't" Ichigo said cutting Ogichi off and Ogichi just stared at him for a minute before grunting and walking away.

"Watch yourself Grimm, you might get into something you don't want to if you get involved with Ichi" I heard Ogichi say before he turned the corner. What the hell is that supposed to mean.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it and please review or I'll die of review deprivation, meaning NO story! So please review for the sake of the story.**_


End file.
